Nocturnal Reverie
by olevia1977
Summary: ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY - sorry AU OOC Soon after Bella starts college, she starts having steamy dreams about a man who doesn't exist... **Lemons**


* * *

**AN: This is my first fic :) It's a collaboration (Hi Drake!) with a good friend of mine.**

**Thank you to my girls at Wide-awake-rehab for all the encouragement!**

**Frenchbeanz, thank you for your lovely beta'ing skills!!  
**

**No copyright infringement intended. All characters Belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

************

**Prologue**

Long masculine fingers were stroking my skin. I felt them everywhere at once. Wet lips followed in their wake and I was on fire, flames of lust licking every inch of my fevered flesh. I couldn't tell if this was real or if I was dreaming. I didn't care. I never wanted this to end. My vision was distorted and hazy, almost as if I was intoxicated- completely inebriated with lust and ecstasy. All of my senses were dull except my arousal, heightened to an almost painful level, making me whimper and writhe against my sheets. My own frantic heartbeat and ragged breathing were the only sounds I could hear until the most beautiful voice -an angel's voice- spoke softly into my ear.

"So beautiful, so perfect..."

I turned towards the owner of the angelic voice and could just barely make out the shadowy shape of my blissful tormentor lying next to me. His blurry face just inches from my own. Cool fingers traced along my sweaty forehead; my cheek, my jaw. His thumb lingered on my lips, tracing back and forth. Instinct took over and I parted my lips and hungrily sucked his thumb into my mouth. Nothing tasted better, his flesh as sweet as his honey voice. I moaned with pleasure, wanting more.

"Fuck..." His cool breath washed over the scorching skin of my neck, causing me to shiver and moan again. He removed his thumb and traced the wetness across my lips. I felt him shift his weight so that he was hovering above me. He slowly lowered his face and brushed his lips against mine, teasing my lips with his tongue. I held his face in my hands and tried to push him closer, only to have him resist. I growled as my frustration grew. He laughed huskily, taking my hands in his, entwining our fingers as he held them above my head, lowering his body to mine. Feeling his full weight on me was heaven. The marble-like hardness of his muscular chest and stomach against the soft curves of my own was nothing like I have ever felt before. My body rejoiced as I ground my hips against his, increasing the friction I was so desperate for. His lips crushed mine and I forced his open with my tongue. A deep animalistic moan emitted from his lips as he pressed his throbbing hardness against my inner thighs. I spread my legs and wrapped them around his waist, trying to push him closer. He grazed his lips along my jaw and up towards my ear; my breath caught in my throat as he seized my earlobe between his teeth.

"I need to hear you say it. Tell me you want me," his rough voice commanded.

"Please...I want you more than anything, I need you inside me...I can't take it anymore..."

He let go of my hands and cupped my face. He brought his lips to mine again, kissing me gently this time, brushing over them like a whisper. I wound my fingers through his silken locks, scraping my nails across his scalp making his body quake from the sensation. Ever so slowly he pushed himself into me and I gasped at the fullness I felt, every inch of my body wrapped around him like a glove. We fit like a puzzle, as if he was molded just for me. He was mine and I was his. He let out a shaky breath and continued to thrust into me once more then we moaned in unison against each others lips. He dragged his lips along my jaw, down the column of my neck and carressed the sensitive skin below my ear with his smooth tongue, then brought a hand between us to cup my breast, pinching and teasing my nipple. I felt a jolt of electricity shoot down deep into the pit of my stomach . I bucked against him, pulling him as deep as his hard length could go. He raised up and placed his hands flat on each side of my head and thrust forceful but controlled over and over into my slick, overheated flesh.

"Isabella, my Isabella," he chanted with each thrust.

Even if I knew his name, I wouldn't have been able to string together the coherent thoughts to bring it to my lips. All I was capable of were the high pitched wails that echoed against the walls of my room. I knew I sounded like a porn star, but I couldn't care less.

"Never thought...so good, so beautiful...so mine..."

I unwrapped my legs from his waist and planted my feet on the bed, raising my hips higher to reach his frenzied pace. My hands gripped the headboard behind me. Granting my silent request he grabbed my hips, holding me up effortlessly. The new angle only heightened the sensation and I felt my release building with a slow agony. My entire body was tingling, and I was bathed in sweat, my muscles tense. I screamed when the first exquisite wave of my orgasm hit. I clenched around my spectral lover and felt him falter in his stride as I rode out the rest of my climax.

He slowed his pace and let go of my hips, moving over me. He smoothed my sweat plastered hair off my forehead, planting kisses all over my face.

"I have wanted this for so long," he whispered against my lips.

He rolled us so that we were side by side, hitching my leg over his hip, moving together in a slow steady rhythm. He traced up and down my spine with those cool fingers before grasping my ass, pushing our hips closer. His other hand was tangled in my hair at my nape pulling me towards his lips, sucking, nipping, licking.

I could feel the familar tingles begin again and within moments I was consumed. It didn't hit as rapidly as the first one, but it was deeper, concentrated, and more intense. I moaned out a string of expletives in a deep strangled voice. His breath became fragmented as he felt me succumb.

"Oh God! Fuck! Oh God!" He panted against my neck as he thrust into me once more and shuddered violently. I held him tightly against me, suddenly fearing that if I let go he would vanish.

­

­­­---------

I woke up gasping for air. I sat up and wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my cheek against my knees trying to catch my breath. My hair was stuck to my sweaty face and my t-shirt clung to my body. Even my underwear were soaked. Once I was calm enough to move, I stretched my arms above my head and winced at the soreness I felt. I shook my head as I realized that I must have been thrashing in my sleep. I had just has the most intense sex dream about a man that didn't even exist.


End file.
